Goggles are used in any number of activities ranging from sports such as skiing and snowboarding to protective eyewear for use in a lab or even military situations. In instances where these goggles may be prone to fogging, the goggles may include various features such as vents, antifogging coatings, sealed double lenses, and other appropriate features. In some instances, an individual may also use various types of face protection in combination with the goggles. For example, a ballistic facemask intended to protect an individual during a combat situation might be used, or a thermal facemask might be used to keep an individual warm while outside. While specific types of facemasks are noted above, other types of facemasks can also be used.